The purpose of this project is to study human leukemias and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas using a multidisciplinary approach encompassing morphology, immunologic markers, cytochemistry, cytogenetics, and flow microfluorometry. Samples being studied include peripheral blood, bone marrow, serosal effusions and solid lymphoid tissues in patients with non-neoplastic and neoplastic lymphoid or hematologic processes. We are studying which methodologies, by themselves or in combination, result in (1) more precise diagnosis and characterization of leukemia and lymphoma and (2) earlier detection of abnormal parameters. We intend to determine the clinical usefulness of these methodologies by (1) correlating the resultant data with the clinical behavior and therapeutic responses, and (2) determining whether new distinct clinico-pathologic entities are defined. Other objectives include the training of hematopathology fellows in the use of these methodologies and the further development of our cooperative group of hospitals to enable the study of even larger numbers of cases.